


The Skater Boy and The Honor Student

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Skateboarding, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Kylo Ren loves skateboarding, and is actively trying to encourage his boyfriend, Hux, to like skateboarding too. Little does he know Hux knows a lot more in the field than he does.





	The Skater Boy and The Honor Student

Armitage Hux is on the honor roll, a straight A+ student with an arrogant attitude and a general sense of being a know-it-all about him, which is why nobody knows why he’s dating the boy who was voted to be “Most likely to be juvenile delinquent” in High School. Why was that even a category?

Not to say Kylo wasn’t smart, he got A’s and B’s regularly, and passed most of his classes when he didn’t get into fights with other students or even that one time with the teacher he’s been instructed to never speak about ever again. 

On this particular day, he skateboards alongside his boyfriend, Hux, trying to convince him to try his hand at skateboarding too. School is out and they’re walking home together like they do every late afternoon, passing under flourishing green-leafed trees that offer them reprieve from any possible heat, and their flittering shadows also make pretty designs on the gray sidewalk as they move forward.

“Kylo, I have homework to do and dance classes to get to, and I can’t dance if I break my legs on...that thing,” He says with disdain, pointing at Kylo’s sticker adorned skateboard which he’s currently riding on.

“Come on, Hux, I bet a pro like me could teach you,” He grins smugly, before he nearly flies off the damned thing when he hits a divot in the sidewalk. Hux snorts, shaking his head, and raising an orange eyebrow when Kylo recollects himself.

“Do all pros do that, or is it just you?” He teases with no real harm intended, just amusement for his boyfriend’s antics. Kylo scowls at him, but then returns to his normal (for today, it would seem) oddly chipper self.

“My Grandpa was a pro, too, you know. That’s how he met my Grandma, by impressing her with his radical boarding skills,” Kylo brags, with a proud smirk as if he himself had accomplished what his grandfather supposedly did. 

“I’m sure he did,” Hux says dryly, rolling his eyes but humoring his boyfriend nonetheless. 

“I will skate as good as my grandfather one day, Hux. Mark my words,” Kylo promises, before he falls off like Hux expected, having hit the line in the sidewalk, and lands harshly on his knees.

“Wow, was that the trick?” Hux quips, but any amusement is quickly drained by worry for the fact Kylo looks to be in genuine pain and actually has hurt himself this time. 

“Don’t be a dick, Hux,” Kylo groans at his prior comment, clutching his injured knees and wincing in pain, teeth clenched tightly together as he hisses.

Hux rushes over to him, rummaging around in his backpack for his first-aid kit he always carries for exactly these occasions. 

He opens it, grabbing the bandages Kylo always requests, with pictures of his grandfather on them, and also some cotton pads and anti-septic. 

He rolls up Kylo’s black jeans, immediately noticing painful-looking bleeding gashes on both knees, and he fumbles to open the anti-septic bottle, accidentally dropping the little white cap in his rush.

“This will sting,” He warns, pouring a bit on a cotton pad and then pressing it to the gashes on Kylo’s knees. Kylo winces, releasing a low hiss as the antiseptic seeps into the wound. Hux apologizes under his breath to him, Kylo shaking his head and disregarding the apology, as it’s not Hux’s fault he wasn’t more careful.

Hux unwraps the bandages, putting them carefully over the still bleeding wounds, and then sighing, rolling his eyes softly and leaning forward, pecking the bandage like mothers do for their children.

“It feels better,” Kylo murmurs, and Hux sighs, cracking an amused smile. His boyfriend may be obnoxious and strange, but god does he love him.

“Of course it does,” He snorts, offering Kylo his hand and hoisting him up off the gravel, and gaping at him when he gets right back on the stupid thing that just injured him.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“What? It’s not the board’s fault,” Kylo defends, and Hux groans, drags his palm over his face and looks at his ridiculous boyfriend with amazement and mild irritation.

“I will finish what my grandfather started,” Kylo insists once again, in the tone of someone who absolutely believes what he’s saying, a look of pure determination on his face, to a befuddled Hux.

“Oh, what? Four limbs and ribs broken at once? Going for the record, are we?” Hux huffs, but still holds Kylo’s hand, black nail polish and all, when he offers it, in an almost protective grip as they walk (and skate) together at a reasonably slow pace, down the street towards their respective houses. 

School’s almost out for Summer break, which means they’ll have more time together, something they’re both excited about (but refuse to tell each other). They swing their hands together, enjoying the surprisingly mild June weather as Hux hits the cross-walk button with his fist rather haphazardly for him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get better one day, Hux,” Kylo murmurs, and Hux looks at him with green eyes full of still worried affection, as well as fading irritation.

“At getting concussions?” Hux shoots back, and Kylo glares at him, scowling once again and huffing through his nose dramatically.

“C’mon, Hux,” He groans, and Hux laughs at him, and after a while he begrudgingly laughs too, knowing his boyfriend means him no real hurt, he’s just a snarky asshole. Always has been, always will be, and it’s something Kylo secretly loves about him. 

“Plus, when I do get better I’ll get rich and famous,” Kylo grins, most likely planning his future based off of his own prediction already. Hux smirks at him again, another good comeback cumulating in that smart little ginger head of his.

“Oh, good, then you’ll be able to pay your hospital bills,” Hux crows, and Kylo releases a long groan, tipping his head slowly back while he does so, as the cross-walk light turns green and they slowly walk across, pace by pace until they’re on the other side of the sidewalk, Kylo still groaning like an injured moose all the while across.

“So, uh, what are your plans for this Saturday?” Kylo falters, gazing at Hux hopefully with his angrily entrancing hazel eyes. 

“Nothing but studying. Why?” Hux queries, studying Kylo’s face inquisitively before squeezing his hand lightly, and receiving another equally as light squeeze in return. 

“I was hoping I could convince you to come to a skating contest. I doubt you’ll say yes, bu-”

“Sure,” Hux answers, before Kylo could even get out the rest of the sentence, and Kylo gapes, trying not to look as excited as he feels, (which is a whole lot) and he forces a scoff, tries to make himself look uninterested that Hux said yes.

“Cool,” He grunts, to a smiling Hux, who knows better, and knows that Kylo is excited, but just doesn’t want to show it because he feels it’s ‘embarrassing’. Truth be told, it’s rather cute. 

“Cool,” Hux echoes, and then they’re at their destination; Hux’s house, which is huge and well maintained, sporting a gigantic oak tree outside, home to another familiar being. Kylo spots Hux’s ginger cat lurking about and watching them with almost human interest. He likes Millie, but she’s odd, much like her owner. 

“See you tomorrow,” Hux said, softly kissing Kylo, and Kylo nods, kissing him back eagerly, still keeping up his cool calm facade, until Hux gets inside his house, that is. Then he whoops loudly, followed by a loud “yeah!”. The poor fucking dork didn’t even realize Hux’s window was open.

Hux nearly falls over with the force of how hard he’s laughing, tears literally rolling down his cheeks at his boyfriend’s display, almost in pain from how much and how fiercely he’s laughing. 

“Oh, Kylo,” He wheezes, nearly going into a coughing fit, but managing to control himself and his laughter, before downing an entire ice cold water bottle to soothe his hot face and irritated throat. 

“You may be a weird grandfather-worshipping goth, but you’re still my boyfriend and I love you, skateboard and all,” he giggles, and Kylo grins almost bashfully from where he’s perched the top half of his body on Hux’s windowsill, before quickly scrambling down before he gets caught, and skating off into the afternoon, which has limitless possibilities for what will happen next.

 

~

 

That following Saturday, Hux arrives as promised with Kylo to the Skateboarding competition, having taken a “ride” (the term used loosely) on Kylo’s board, with Kylo on it, Hux fretting about how fast he was going the entire way there. It was worth it to be nagged at, because he was there and that was all that mattered to Kylo.

The announcer is speaking all sorts of skater slang and terms, and occasionally outright gibberish as he announces all of the skaters who are competing, followed by ear-shattering feed-back which makes everyone groan and clap their hands over their ears. 

“You should compete,” Kylo jokingly suggests, to Hux, who looks like he’s seriously considering doing it just to make a point to Kylo to never underestimate his power. Kylo raises an incredulous pierced eyebrow, silently daring Hux to do it.

“They better have pads and a helmet,” Hux grumbles, and Kylo looks at him in utter shock and a bit of respect as he swipes his board from his hands, going up to the announcer and talking to him too far out of Kylo’s hearing range to decipher.

“Bros and lady bros, we have a new contestant. Please welcome Armitage Hux to the stadium!” The announcer says, in that thick accent that seems to be a mix of surfer and stereotypical Los Angeles accent.

The crowd claps, and Hux straps on his black helmet, making eye contact with Kylo on purpose so as to make sure he watches all of this, whether it be a spectacular display or a spectacular disaster. 

Hux skates down the side of the almost bowl shaped ring with an air of effortlessness, coming up over the other side and spinning in the air, before flipping right back into the bowl. Kylo gapes, before he grins as the crowd slowly begins to grow interest as Hux continues to perfect every feat he attempts. 

He skates back to the other side of the bowl again, gaining momentum before he executes a perfect invert, winks at Kylo as he does so like the snarky little shit he is, and then he slides rick back down with flawless ease.

“This kid’s a ripper!” The announcer marked loudly, sounding amazed and the crowd absolutely goes wild as Hux executes a 360 flip midair with ease like he was cutting butter, easily and smoothly. Hux executes move after move, and it’s clear to Kylo at least who’s going to win this competition. 

“Who is that kid?” A bystander in the crowd next to Kylo asks, having just come back and missed almost everything apparently.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Kylo yells, jumping up and down and screaming encouragements at Hux, who’s still going strong. He carves up the opposite side of the bowl, and then finally gets off the board, bowing to the roaring crowd as he does so. 

“And the winner is Armitage Hux!” The announcer booms, and Hux looks utterly surprised, but goes to collect the winnings at the office anyways Kylo rushes over, and Hux grins at him, waving the stack of bills smugly.

“How much?” Kylo gasps, knowing it had to be at least a hundred or more. 

“Two-hundred and fifty bucks,” Hux cajoles proudly, before offering his hand to Kylo, who’s grinning giddily. Kylo eagerly takes his hand, and they set off towards the exit.

“Where are we going? Kylo asks, not really caring.

“I’m taking you out to dinner,” Hux declares, and Kylo’s grinning at him in that irritatingly cute way he does when he’s genuinely happy. 

And then, out of nowhere, Kylo kisses him, Hux releasing a small shocked noise at the suddenness of it, before just deciding to go with it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as the sun sets, turning the sky into a peachy orange behind them.

“I love you, Hux,” Kylo says, with such genuinity that it makes Hux’s heart thump in his chest like a wild bird in a cage. Kylo smiles so sweetly at him, with his glittering chocolate eyes and he can’t help but smile back, pecking Kylo quickly once again.

“And I love you, too, my Skater Boy,” Hux lilts, and Kylo laughs loudly, lacing their fingers together as they set off towards the restaurant of Kylo’s choosing, Kylo excitedly pointing out that stars are beginning to appear in the royal blue sky, Hux looking up and noticing that Kylo is indeed right, twinkling stars of multiple colors slowly appear as the sky darkens.

“I bet you ten bucks you can’t name a single constellation,” Kylo dares with a grin, and Hux tilts his head, a matching grin on his own face.

“You’re on,” Hux challenges, happy this is how he gets to spend his night instead of in his room doing homework all night. 

As much as he loves school and getting good grades, he loves Kylo more, and that’s just a fact, plain and simple. He positively cannot wait for this rapidly upcoming Summer, and the fun it has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday gift for my writing friend, based of a convo we had months ago and I sort of forgot about until a few days ago...whoops.
> 
> Also, I wanted to address something or sort of talk about something; as odd as Kylo's tendencies are, I don't really understand why a lot of the fandom depicts him as sort of...well stereotypically angry, and violent, and kind of revolve around that.
> 
> I know in canon he's actually pretty calm and articulate most of the time unless something sets him off, but that's ignored and it's rather strange to me. He's pretty damn smart too, but I digress. Maybe that's just how I see him, I know everyone sees him differently.
> 
> Obviously you can do whatever, but I just wanted you guys to understand where I'm coming from with his characterization in this fic. He can be all of those things and smart, you don't just have to pick one or the other imo.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! (Also I apologize if I used incorrect terminology I don't know anything about skateboard competitions\moves\etc. I looked a few things up and kind of mashed them together so that's why things seem odd if they do)


End file.
